


Let It Snow

by passionario



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Альпы, идиот. Не все члены мафии родились на Сицилии, сюрприз.<br/>Сквало отпустил воротник Ямамото, тот повел плечами и слегка потряс головой. Прищурился, разглядывая карту. Рука Сквало закрывала большинство названий, да и не то, чтобы название города Ямамото сильно интересовало.<br/>Занимало другое:<br/>— А снег там есть?<br/>написано на Сикрет Санту по реборну 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

Название: Let It Snow  
Персонажи: Вария, Ямамото Такеши  
Жанр: ~~джен, юмор~~ МИЛОТА  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: СЕМЕЙНАЯ МИЛОТА; написано как отрывок; Очень Много Ямамото; мат.  
От автора: на итальянском «capo» - молодой господин.

— Какая нахуй Сицилия! — рявкнул Сквало. От пинка Ямамото увернулся, причем хитро: вроде и не специально, но так ловко ушел из-под удара, что и не придерешься. Сквало довольно оскалился и отвесил ему подзатыльник; на этот раз придурок не шелохнулся. Тренированный, чего уж там.  
— Простите, сенпай, — смеясь, проговорил Ямамото и взъерошил еще больше и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы. — Не думал, что это для вас так важно.  
Сквало перекосило. Было видно, что он что-то мысленно прикидывает, и Ямамото терпеливо ждал результаты его размышлений. Дождался: Сквало за воротник дернул его к карте Италии, которая висела на стене в его кабинете, и ткнул пальцем туда, где проходила граница со Швейцарией.  
— Альпы, идиот. Не все члены мафии родились на Сицилии, сюрприз.  
Сквало отпустил воротник Ямамото, тот повел плечами и слегка потряс головой. Прищурился, разглядывая карту. Рука Сквало закрывала большинство названий, да и не то, чтобы название города Ямамото сильно интересовало.  
Занимало другое:  
— А снег там есть?  
— Кретин, — взвыл Сквало. — Идиот! Как ты еще жив с такими куриными мозгами! Это же горы, разумеется, там есть снег!  
— Здорово, — расплылся в улыбке Ямамото, пропуская оскорбления.  
Он привык к такому Сквало; его не пугала эта дикая агрессия, сжатая в одном человеке. Сквало был безопасным, он мог поорать, влепить затрещину, но это было понятно и не угрожало ничем. Куда больше Ямамото напрягал Занзас. Он никому не говорил об этом, но несостоявшийся десятый босс Вонголы заставлял внутренности скручиваться в неприятный узел предчувствия опасности. Ямамото было дико видеть фанатичное обожание, которое испытывали варийцы к своему боссу. Он не видел ничего, достойного уважения. Одной дикой животной силы, исходящей от Занзаса, было мало для Ямамото того, чтобы понять, отчего эти люди готовы умирать за него. Вот Савада — это да. Тсунаеси был как маленькое солнышко, об него можно было погреть руки, и этот свет пробирался до самой глубины души. Ямамото нравилось греться о Саваду. Этот свет хотелось защищать. А в Занзасе он не видел никакого света.  
Было странно видеть Сквало, психованного и несдержанного, про которого Гокудера, озираясь по сторонам, пошутил «мальчик, который ждал». Потом еще сказал что-то про сериал, который видел по телевизору. Ямамото иногда казалось, что Сквало — он как Дзиро. У него стойка «смирно» на Занзаса, он готов в любой момент бросить все и бежать на голос.  
— Я бы хотел посмотреть на итальянский снег, сенпай, — добавил Ямамото.  
Сквало бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
— Он ничем не отличается от японского, придурок, — он помолчал. — Скоро Рождество. Можно съездить. Если ты не боишься провести Рождество с Варией, мелкий, — Сквало ухмыльнулся, белые зубы блеснули в мягком желтом свете лампы. Сквало вообще сейчас казался выбеленным, Ямамото никак не мог выбросить мысли про снег из головы. Снег. Белые волосы. И глаза светло-серые. — Ты улыбаешься еще хуже обычно, — уголок губ Сквало дернулся вверх в намеке на улыбку. — Собирай шмотье. Там холодно.

Ямамото жадно разглядывал виды, проносившиеся за окном. Рядом молчаливо сопел Леви-а-Тан, но даже присутствие цепного зверя Занзаса не портило настроения. С Сицилии они самолетом добрались до Милана, и оттуда несколько часов гнали на машинах. Ямамото казалось, что он разглядывает книжку с картинками, только те слишком быстро мелькают.  
Когда серо-зеленые поля сменились пространством, засыпанным легким белым пухом, который здесь называли снегом, у Ямамото было такое чувство, что он снова маленький, и отец наряжает новогоднюю елку.  
Гокудера, когда узнал, что Ямамото согласился отправиться с Варией отмечать Рождество, сказал, что Ямамото явно ебнулся. Он постоянно так говорил, с тех пор как Ямамото начал мотаться из страны в страну ради тренировок со Сквало. Гокудере было проще: он сам занимался своей системой, ревностно носясь с ней и никому ничего не рассказывая.  
Ямамото был другим. Ему нужен был наставник; возможно, это было различие менталитетов, возможно — просто характеров. Гокудера был весь такой гордый, замкнутый на себе и каких-то своих понятиях о чести. У Ямамото они тоже были, но ему казалось, что все куда проще, чем у Гокудеры в голове. Отчего-то в этом плане с Варией было проще. Реборн даже как-то обмолвился, что не будь Ямамото настолько Хранителем Дождя при Саваде, ему следовало бы остаться с ними. Ямамото отшутился, но внутри стало премезко: как бы хорошо он не относился к Сквало, он не хотел быть одним из этих холодных расчетливых ублюдков, которым ничего не стоило отнять человеческую жизнь. Возможно, поэтому Сквало считал его слабаком даже сейчас, когда Ямамото побеждал его в половине их боев.  
«Родовое гнездо» Сквало оказалось в горах. Мимо пролетела деревушка, и потом внезапно за поворотом среди огромных елей возник темный, засыпанный снегом дом. Он казался очень старым, Ямамото видел такие на фотографиях. Этот дом не был похож на замок Вонголы, старый, хранящий в себе сотни тайн, но со светлый и залитый солнцем. Не походил он и на замок Варии, стоящий посреди леса, темный и мрачный, но по-своему красивый. Дом Сквало был массивным, сложенный из каменных блоков, потемневших от времени, он казался частью природы вокруг. С одной стороны стену оплетали высохшие ветки, а в некоторых окнах первого этажа горел свет.  
— Приехали, — радостно рассмеялся Бельфегор с переднего сидения.  
Он очень рвался вести машину в Милане, но Сквало и Занзас в один голос осадили его, и половину дороги его королевское высочество изволили дуться на весь свет, а оставшуюся половину донимать Леви дурацкими шутками, на которые тот пытался не реагировать. Ямамото видел, как билась жилка у него на виске от сдерживаемой ярости, но Занзас запретил ему трогать кого бы то ни было. Это было ненормально, думал Ямамото, то, как беспрекословно Занзаса слушались даже в таки мелочах. Но зато это спасло их от того, чтобы улететь в кювет, если бы Бельфегору и Леви вздумалось устроить разборки.  
— Здорово, — выдохнул Ямамото, выбравшись из машины. Слова слетели с его губ облачком пара. Воздух здесь был другой, вкусный и не такой душный, как на юге. Пахло хвоей и снегом. Где-то сбоку захихикал Бельфегор.  
Сквало выбрался из второй машины, потянулся и зашагал к двери. После него вылез Занзас и двинулся следом. Ямамото поймал себя на мысли, что делает же природа таких вот. Сквало был высоким, чуть выше самого Ямамото, но Занзас все равно возвышался над ним на добрые полголовы. И ведь это он еще не рос те восемь лет, пока был заморожен.  
Потом все стало каким-то суматошным. Может, оттого, что Луссурия тоже въехал во двор и, едва выйдя из машины, начал создавать слишком много шума и действия. Может оттого, что вместе с Луссурией был Маммон, тянувший сейчас на четырнадцатилетнего подростка, которого моментально схватил за руку Бельфегор и потянул за собой. А может оттого, что из дома навстречу гостям выскочила пожилая синьора, так быстро говоря что-то по-итальяснки, что Ямамото мог разобрать только каждое третье слово. Она смотрела на Сквало сияющими глазами, и Ямамото разобрал «capo».  
Потом Сквало, как обычно, заорал, сразу и на всех, Занзас пинком отправил его в сугроб, а эта потрясающая женщина только рассмеялась и улыбнулась Занзасу.  
Все они были чокнутыми окончательно и бесповоротно. Ямамото выдохнул, стянул с одной руки перчатку, вытащил телефон и написал Гокудере смс, чтобы тот тоже приезжал. Будет весело.  
«Иди нахуй» прислал в ответ Гокудера. Ямамото широко улыбнулся, запрокинул голову к небу и прищурился на яркое солнце в чистом прозрачном небе. В уголках глаз, кажется, были слезы. Или это просто таяли снежинки.

В доме не жили, этим дышала каждая комната, кроме, наверное, кухни и смежных помещений, в которых обосновалась Маргарита, экономка, которую все именовали «синьорой». Оттуда шли восхитительные запахи, синьора была серьезна, как полководец перед решающей битвой. Ямамото давился смехом, глядя, как она отчитывает Сквало словно маленького, а тот сердито сопит, не решаясь возразить.  
— Молодой господин должен был предупредить меня хотя бы за неделю! — причитала синьора. — В доме же такой беспорядок! Комнаты не проветрены как следует, а я отпустила на выходные Алессандро и Коррадо домой, и…  
— Все хорошо, — перебивал ее Сквало.  
— Вы, может, и хозяин этого дома, capo, но я хозяйничаю тут, дай Боже, уже лет тридцать, — сердито хмурилась синьора. — Я вам пеленки еще меняла, — вот это было любимым моментом Бельфегора, — и все ваши раны помню, как вы в детстве учились мечом махать вашим, — в этом месте ее губы обычно поджимались. — Я куда лучше вас знаю про правила приема гостей. Вы и дома-то почти не бываете.  
— Маргарита, — на последнем издыхании тянул Сквало; Ямамото видел, что к этому моменту выдержка Сквало подводила, губы дрожали, как будто он вот-вот заорет, но Сквало держался. — Маргарита, психованный босс не умрет, если ему подадут еду не как королю, он и так слишком избалованный. Главное, что это будет мясо. И текила, у нас же еще есть текила? — Сквало хмурился и добавлял: — Много текилы.  
Синьора тут делала паузу и смотрела с легким осуждением.  
— У нас все есть, capo, уж за погребами мой старик хорошо следит.  
До Рождества было еще четыре дня, а дом пропах пряностями, которых Ямамото не мог разобрать, всегда за те пару часов, пока Сквало орал, пинал всех, кто оказывался в зоне поражения, пытаясь расселить по комнатам. Просторный с виду дом оказался не так уж большим. Занзас безмолвно оккупировал хозяйские покои, Сквало даже не дернулся, только проворчал что-то про охреневших начальников.  
Когда все были отправлены с глаз долой, Ямамото легонько тронул Сквлао за плечо и спросил:  
— А вы сами, сенпай?  
— В хозяйской спальне, — фыркнул Сквало. — Чертов босс потеснится, там три комнаты. И диван. Очень удобный. Если Занзасу срочно что-то приспичит, лучше уж я буду рядом, чем этот мудак разнесет мой дом только потому, что не может найти свой ночной горшок.  
Ямамото рассмеялся, подхватил свою сумку, в которой, как и было велено, лежали теплые свитера и запасные джинсы и пошел к лестнице. Сквало сказал, что его комната пускай и под крышей, зато вид красивый.  
Комната был самом деле оказалась маленькой, явно для не очень притязательных гостей. Ну, Ямамото в общем-то и был. И кровать низкая, Ямамото не знал, подумал ли об этом Сквало специально, или оно само так вышло, но было здорово. За пять лет Ямамото так и не привык к высоким европейским кроватям, в особняке Вонголы в его комнате вообще был маленький уголок Японии.  
За окном раздался громкий свист, сменившийся раздражающим смехом Бельфегора. Ямамото с трудом сдвинул задвижку и распахнул ставни. Холодный сухой воздух ворвался в комнату, мороз мгновенно пробрал до костей, но было хорошо. Внизу Бельфегор пинал Франа, который лепил снеговика. Снеговик выходил похожим на лягушку, Бельфегор кричал и норовил отрезать Франу что-нибудь ненужное. Например, голову. Снеговик с зеленоволосой башкой, говорил Бельфегор, это очень по-новогоднему. Зеленый будет символизировать елку.

Наблюдать за такой Варией оказалось интересно. Они были вроде такие же, но как-то ну, проще, что ли? Ямамото достаточно часто бывал в их замке, мотался к Сквало тренироваться. Тот все еще надеялся выбить из головы Ямамото «всю блаженную дурь», но Ямамото только улыбался и со всем соглашался. Смех был отличной защитой, сквозь него не проникала растлевающая атмосфера замка Варии.  
Гокудера как-то сказал, что можно свихнуться, пробыв там дольше, чем пару часов. Стать таким же, как варийцы.  
А Ямамото рассмеялся. Все будет хорошо, сказал он Гокудере. Не волнуйся, Хаято, сказал Ямамото. Я не подведу вас.  
Где-то в сумке должен был быть шарф, Ямамото помнил, как складывал его. Хотелось гулять, дышать этим странным свежим воздухом. Еще хотелось упасть в снег и сделать «рождественского ангела». Ямамото не боялся промокнуть, заболеть и холода. Ему нравилось ощущение полного контроля и свободы, которое вселяла в него такая погода.  
Когда Ямамото вышел на улицу, Фран прятался от Бельфегора на дереве. Рядом с Бельфегором — вроде и чуть в стороне, но Ямамото все равно видел — рядом, — стоял Маммон, укутавшийся в теплое темное пальто и прячущий лицо в большом фиолетовом шарфе. Сквало говорил как-то, что забавно вышло. Сперва Маммон заботился о маленьком Бельфегоре, а теперь они поменялись местами. Аркобалено росли гораздо быстрее обычных детей, но все равно, то время, пока у Маммона начали выпадать молочные зубы и расти коренные, были мучительны. Бельфегор преданно изображал няньку при своем ненаглядном иллюзионисте.  
Сквало говорил, что Бельфегор чуть не убил Маммона за то, что тот умер в будущем.  
Ямамото пытался видеть в этом что-то большее, чем эгоизм принца, но получалось плохо. Бельфегор вообще не ассоциировался с добрыми чувствами. Привязанность была правильной эмоцией, светлой. Привязанность — это то, что между Ямамото и Гокудерой. А Бельфегор был чокнутым психом, за которым тенью ходил маленький иллюзионист с мозгами взрослого человека и странной тягой обвивать своих врагов иллюзорными лианами. Такие штуки назывались в Японии просто и незатейливо — тентакли.  
Сейчас Вария казалась более расслабленной. Они то ли смирились, то ли просто забили на Ямамото. Вели себя вроде так же, но атмосфера была другой: напряжение, гудевшее вокруг Ямамото, когда он оказывался в их обществе, утихло. Как будто в комнате постоянно работал компьютер, а тут ты вдруг его выключил. Вроде точно так же тихо, но как-то иначе.  
Сквало появился за спиной бесшумно, толкнул в плечо, и Ямамото тихо рассмеялся.  
— Умеешь кататься на лыжах, мелкий?  
— Не умею, сенпай.  
Ухмылка на лице Сквало была до неприличия довольной.  
Он не сливался с окружающим миром, как можно было бы подумать: ну, белые волосы, бледный как моль, все такое. Сквало кутался в свою любимую черную куртку с меховым воротником, как будто не замечая холода. Ямамото даже стало интересно, как он ходит в одной и той же одежде по жаркой Сицилии и предгорьям Альп. Спрашивать не стал, потому что ответы на простые вопросы давно знал наперед.  
— Кататься на лыжах, — наставительно сказал Сквало, — полезно. Считай это тренировкой. Вдруг Савада зашлет вас в Россию, будешь знать, что делать хотя бы.  
Ямамото радовала их негласная договоренность: Сквало называет Цуну просто по фамилии, Ямамото не говорит ничего про Занзаса. Оскорблять при Сквало Занзаса мог только сам Сквало, но, сколько бы он ни орал про ублюдочность и мудачество своего босса, другим был готов резать глотки за неосторожные слова.  
Ямамото нравилось жить. 

Когда они вернулись с «небольшой лыжной прогулки», как обозначил Сквало этот многокилометровый забег, Ямамото мечтал упасть, сдохнуть и жрать — без разницы, в каком порядке. Гордость не позволяла упасть и сдохнуть, гордость требовала пойти сменить одежду и спуститься к ужину как ни в чем не бывало.  
Гордость — охрененная штука, решил Ямамото, спустившись в общую гостиную.  
Даже не столько гордость, сколько стремление не подвести Цуну. Не сдохнуть от динамита Гокудеры, если он подведет Цуну. «Не» было много, слишком много, чтобы вспомнить их все. Проще было и правда спуститься вниз, улыбаться и болтать о ерунде. Сквало говорил, что улыбка Ямамото бесит сильнее смеха Бельфегора. Потому что принц — псих, а Ямамото просто недоумок.  
В гостиной на диване с видом умирающего лебедя развалился Бельфегор и вдохновенно страдал. Это было так заметно, словно у него на челку была прикреплена табличка «вдохновенно страдаю». В соседнем кресле сидел Маммон, читающий какие-то очередные бухгалтерские книги. Четырнадцатилетний мальчишка с гроссбухами смотрелся нелепо. Очень в духе Варии.  
— Ужин через двадцать минут, — равнодушно бросил Маммон, не поднимая головы.  
— Ага, — широко улыбнулся Ямамото. Бельфегор процедил что-то сквозь зубы и отвернулся носом к спинке дивана.  
До страданий варийского принца Ямамото не было никакого дела; скорее всего причина была в том, что очередная попытка свернуть Франу шею не увенчалась успехом. Или он просто хандрил, у Варии вроде давно не было серьезных миссий, где садистские наклонности Бельфегора могли проявить себя в полной мере. Ямамото не был брезгливым или пугливым, но Бельфегор ассоциировался у него с каким-нибудь плотоядным насекомым, вроде паука. Пеленает жертву в тонкие нити, а потом режет аккуратно на части. Спасибо что не ест.  
Наверное, корни у этого росли из битвы Колец, где Ямамото впервые увидел Бельфегора. А то ведь даже как-то неловко: знает же прекрасно, что может с ним справиться, если дело дойдет до «отбросим шутки в сторону», а все равно неприятно.  
Из-за стены доносились звуки обычной возни, которая сопровождала практически любой прием пищи в Италии. Так и не привыкнув к тому, что на его благополучие и довольство работают чужие люди, Ямамото удивительно быстро привык к этим звукам суеты. Он мог разложить их на составляющие без особого труда: вот это был легкий звон раскладываемых приборов, когда вилки и ножи случайно задевают стекло. Быстрый топот, за которым тянется ароматным шлейфом запах супа: сын синьоры принес большую супницу и водрузил ее на специальный столик.  
Кеко и Хару так и не научились мириться с этим. Хару, кстати, и итальянский-то так и выучила, через постоянные ссоры с главной экономкой в особянке Вонголы. Ругалась теперь девушка, что даже темпераментные итальянки восторженно притихали и делали так, как велела маленькая, но крайне деятельная японка.  
Кстати, к итальянской еде Ямамото долго привыкал. Нет, пицца — это одно. Но когда ты живешь в Японии, да еще и при ресторане традиционной кухни (не страшно, что ее придумали в Америке), итальянская еда преимущественно видится как раз пиццой и спагетти, которые дико неудобно есть. А потом оказывается, что это называется не спагетти, а паста, что ее множество видов, и надо знать их все, потому что иначе питаться тут просто невозможно.  
Но в Варии был Занзас. Занзас любил мясо, виски и текилу, и на традиционную итальянскую кухню ему было плевать. Ямамото много раз слышал, как Сквало орал на поваров. Ямамото смеялся, а Сквало орал еще больше на всех и сразу: на Ямамото — чтобы заткнулся, на поваров — чтобы не дергали его каждый раз, когда босс посмотрит на них косо.  
— Не представляю тебя на кухне, — сказал однажды Ямамото.  
— Представишь — убью, — глухо рыкнул Сквало.  
И очень живо мгновенно перед глазами встала картинка: Сквало шинкует огромные куски мяса мечом и закидывает их на сковородку. И на нем еще обязательно должен быть передник, белоснежный, как в кино показывают: чтобы накрахмаленный и хрустел.  
Ямамото не стал делиться этим со Сквало.  
— Прошу, господа, — синьора распахнула двери, впуская в гостиную непередаваемый букет запахов, от которых рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. — Вы как раз вовремя, молодой господин, — заторопилась она.  
Не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто вошел в комнату. Температура воздуха как будто никак не могла определиться: не то упасть, не то резко подняться. Парадоксально, как Занзас мог излучать такие противоречивые эмоции. Его ленивое равнодушие вкупе с ненормальной агрессией действовало не хуже мороза за окном, но ярость, служившая источником пламени, была способна растопить снег, скрывавший горы.  
Казалось бы, все просто: Занзас должен быть горячим, потому что носит пламя, а холодным как раз Сквало. Ну, хотя бы потому, что очевидная логика ассоциаций подсказывала, что белому полагается быть холодным. Но у них все было как-то по-дурацки и не так, как полагается.  
Дождь Ямамото был теплым летним ливнем. Дождь, который носил в себе Сквало, мог уничтожать города, был безжалостным и жестоким.

Суп оказался томатным, с сосисками и гренками.  
— Как мило, — захихикал Бельфегор, вылавливая ложкой гренку. — Красная жижа с кусочками плоти невинно убиенных свинок.  
Занзас недовольно взглянул в сторону принца, а Сквало отвесил тому подзатыльник. Бельфегор чуть не упал лицом в суп, но в последнее время успел дернуть голову в сторону.  
— В следующий раз я обязательно попрошу Маргариту сварить тебе луковый суп и раздобыть улиток, — предупредил Сквало, едва Бельфегор открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться. — Их притащат сюда из Франции к завтрашнему же ужину, и мне плевать, сколько это будет стоить.  
И без красноречивых взглядов было понятно, кому адресовано это предложение. Иногда Ямамото пытался понять отношения внутри офицеров Варии, а иногда категорически пасовал. Хотя нет, если с Леви и Луссурией было еще относительно просто, то остальные просто били все рекорды.  
Как это ни странно, в остальном ужин обошелся без происшествий. То ли никто не решился портить аппетит и без того хмурому Занзасу, то ли семь перемен блюд и десерт знатно подкосили боевой дух самых жестоких убийц в мире. Хотя Ямамото и без того достаточно ярко представлял себе, как суп мог стекать с Леви красной неаппетитной массой, как Сквало орал и надевал тарелку с пастой (каннелони, сегодня они ели каннелони) на голову Бельфегору, а тот в ответ делал из шикарного торта кремовый гроб для Франа.  
Хорошо, что это происходило только в его воображении. Или плохо — Ямамото не исключал, что теперь во сне он всю ночь будет видеть битву куриными ножками офицеров Варии за столом в забытой Богом деревушке. Или пряничном домике. Впрочем, куриные ножки и пряничный домик куда лучше оторванных конечностей и грязных подвалов.  
Ямамото не жалел, что поехал, хотя ему здесь был рад только Сквало. Если Сквало умел быть радостным от таких простых человеческих вещей.  
На глупую улыбку Ямамото никто не обращал внимания. Они привыкли к нему, считали его, наверное, чем-то вроде нелюбимого домашнего фикуса в кадке: ну стоит и стоит, шелестит себе листиками. Иногда поливать, конечно, надо, но Сквало с этим неплохо справляется.  
Вернувшись к себе в комнату, Ямамото обнаружил три нервные смс от Гокудеры. Друг спрашивал, жив ли он, скоро ли похороны, и на какой день назначить полномасштабную операцию по уничтожению Варии. В качестве мести за безвинно погибшего от их рук Хранителя Дождя Вонголы. Ямамото посмеялся и написал, что все в порядке.  
Это ночью ему не снилось ничего, и это было охренно круто. 

Утро оказалось шумным, громким и беспокойным. Вроде бы, орали из холла. Ямамото выдернул себя из постели, натянул свитер и вышел посмотреть, что происходит.  
Происходила типичная сцена выяснения отношений итальянцев. Это когда издалека смотришь на варийских отморозков, кажется, что они все больные на голову, и только Занзас там горячий итальянский мужчина. На самом деле все хороши, даже долбанутый на голову Бельфегор, название страны которого никто не знает.  
— Омела! — кричал Луссурия. — Это же омела, идиот, под ней надо целоваться!  
— Отъебись, — орал в ответ Леви.  
Судя по пунцовому лицу последнего, традицию Луссурия уже исполнил, а теперь настаивал на правомочности своих действий. Ямамото коротко рассмеялся, потому что выглядело все дико умильно. Нет, правда, жалко, он проснулся так поздно и не застал основное действо. Причем, Ямамото был уверен, омелу Луссурия повесил собственноручно и столкнись он под ней со своим драгоценным боссом, традицию исполнил бы с еще большим рвением.  
Ямамото уже слышал нытье Луссурии по поводу того, что Занзас трахает шлюх не того пола.  
— Но это же романтично! Прекрасно! Рождество, мир, любовь! — увещевал Луссурия, ловко уворачиваясь от замахнувшегося для удара Леви.  
— Пидорас, — категорично отрезал тот и замахнулся еще раз.  
Наконец, Луссурии надоело уворачиваться; ловко пнув Леви под колени, он пулей выскочил на улицу, сдернув на ходу с вешалки свое пальто.  
— Чего уставился, ты, недомерок? — мрачно спросил Леви, заметив, наконец, Ямамото на лестнице.  
Ямамото еще раз рассмеялся и примирительно поднял руки. Назвать его мелким давно уже было трудно, он давно вымахал будь здоров, сравнявшись со Сквало. Правда, тот все равно казался выше, не то из-за дикой ауры, не то из-за громкого голоса. Угроза в человеке делает его больше и страшнее. Ямамото не нравилось, когда его боялись. Смерть должна приходить с улыбкой.  
Завтрак был на кухне; синьора Маргарита хлопотала у плиты, и, когда Ямамото вошел, только махнула в сторону застеленного белоснежной скатертью стола.  
— Молодой господин, вы пока себе кофе налейте, а я еду погрею. Capo не говорил, когда вы встанете, поэтому я не стала готовить на всех разом, уж простите, буквально минуточку.  
— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Ямамото.  
На столе стояли башенки из небольших фарфоровых чашек на блюдцах. Ямамото осторожно снял одну, подтянул к себе кофейник и налил. Кофе пах одуряюще вкусно. Вот чего теперь не хватало Ямамото дома, в Японии, так это такого же вкусного кофе. Раньше, когда он только начинал интересоваться Италией, ему казалось, что шутки про кофе — это действительно просто шутки, а теперь ему и правда иногда казалось, что их взрывной характер — последствия многовекового употребления этого напитка. Гокудера вон, жить без сигарет и кофе не может. И Ямамото тоже привык, говорят, к кофе вообще быстро привыкаешь.  
Цуна, кстати, лил в кофе молоко и сыпал три ложки сахара. Гокудера просто добавлял сахар. Ямамото пил как есть, его приучил Сквало. Сквало его вообще многому научил: сражаться, кофе пить, просто пить. Круто, когда есть кто-то старше и опытней, и кому не кажется зазорным поделиться этим всем.  
— Привет, мелкий.  
В кухню, словно в ответ на мысли Ямамото, вошел Сквало. Зевнул, чуть не вывихнув себе челюсть, был пойман за локоть Маргаритой и насильно потискан. Ямамото с трудом сдержал смех, тем более взгляд у Сквало был более чем красноречивый.  
— Утро добрым не бывает, — проворчал Сквало, когда его отпустили. — Соберете поднос с едой? Я отнесу дурацкому боссу.  
— Как скажете, capo, только молодого синьора накормлю, и тут же синьору Занзасу все приготовлю. Я смотрю, он нынче не в духе сильно, я испекла его любимые кексы.  
Ямамото вопросительно приподнял брови, уставившись на Сквало. Тот молча хмыкнул, отобрал у Ямамото кофейник и налил себе.  
— Потом расскажу. После завтрака пойдем в лес за елкой, тогда и расскажу, — Сквало ухмыльнулся.  
— Ох, capo, у нас будет елка в этом году? — восторженно переспросила Маргарита, подходя к ним с подносом.  
Ямамото сглотнул, когда понял, что это все — для него. И если столько для него, то сколько же ест Занзас по утрам? Там были и тосты, и омлет, и салат, и пресловутые кексы... Кстати, кексы были безумно вкусные, Ямамото достались с цукатами и изюмом. 

Если Занзас что-то говорил, Вария это делала, какими бы идиотскими не были распоряжения босса. Они могли орать, ругаться, вслух критиковать идеи, но делали.  
Если Занзас сказал, что нужна елка — они пойдут и найдут самую красивую елку, которая только есть в этом чертовом лесу, заявил Сквало, заматываясь в шарф. У него на плече висел зачехленный топор, и, глядя на этот самый топор, Ямамото гнал от себя мысли про подростковые ужастики. Ну, те, в которых загородный дом, компания друзей, а потом начинают происходить загадочные убийства. Топором, почему нет?  
Луссурия заявил, что рубить дрова — это грубая и скучная работа, выпросил у синьоры ключи от чердака, где должна была храниться рождественская мишура, и, напевая под нос какую-то дурацкую песенку, умчался. У Бельфегора была тоска, он лежал на диване в гостиной и смотрел в окно. Рядом в кресле сидел Маммон с бухгалтерскими отчетами. Приглашать их за елкой Ямамото не рискнул.  
Леви ему просто не нравился. Поэтому Леви никто не позвал.  
— Сасагава сказал бы, что это экстремально крутая тренировка, — заметил Ямамото, когда они отошли от дома на приличное расстояние.  
— Ваш двинутый на голову боксер-то? — хмыкнул Сквало. — Его послушать, так все вокруг экстремальное. Подарите ему, что ли, словарь синонимов на Новый Год.  
Ямамото только пожал плечами.  
Часов у него не было, поэтому сколько они времени потратили на поиски идеальной с точки зрения Сквало елки, Ямамото не знал. Но когда они все-таки ее нашли, он был готов молиться всем богам подряд, потому что начинал подозревать, что они уже вполне раз десять могли заблудиться. И ему было холодно, несмотря на всю одежду. И отчаянно хотелось есть, несмотря на то, как его накормили утром.  
— Вот эта, — категорично заявил Сквало. С точки зрения Ямамото эта елка ничем не отличалась от сотен других, которые они уже сегодня видели.  
Сквало скинул в сугроб топор, повел плечами, разминая их, и, подхватив топор обратно, примерился. Ямамото в какой-то момент даже захотелось поспорить самому с собой, что тот срубит елку с одного удара. Но зачем спорить про очевидные вещи?  
Упавшее дерево взметнуло вверх снежное облако.  
— Пошли обратно, а то скоро темнеть начнет, да и жрать хочется, — сварливо протянул Сквало.  
Ямамото вспомнил, как однажды Луссурия распределил семейные роли в Варии. Занзас был отцом, сам Луссурия мамочкой, Сквало, Бельфегор и Маммон — детишками, а Леви — домашним животным. Ямамото отводилась роль друга старшего ребенка, который иногда заходит в гости поиграть вместе в видеоигры.  
Так вот. На самом деле все было не так. Занзас и Сквало были ебнутыми на голову главами семейства, Луссурия — эксцентричной тетушкой, Леви — сторожевым псом, который верно лежит у камина у ног хозяина, Бельфегор и Маммон олицетворяли собой выражение «два дебила — это сила» (наверное, они все-таки были детьми), а Фран — какой-нибудь далекий странный родственник, на которого можно внезапно наткнуться в каком-нибудь темном углу.

К ночи в гостиной была идиллическая картина типичного «открыточного» Рождества: огромная украшенная елка, мишура и свечи, и даже носки на камине. Носки были в красно-белые полоски. Такие гостиные часто показывают в голливудских фильмах про новогодние каникулы, где все такое невозможно красивое, что собственные попытки украсить дом кажутся тщетными и бесполезными. В Луссурии пропал великий дизайнер.  
Семейное Рождество в Варии представлялось Ямамото чем-то вроде фильма ужасов. Однажды он видел какой-то французский детектив, кажется, «Восемь женщин». Убийцей мог оказаться кто угодно, в том числе и он сам, и это неожиданно приятно будоражило. Ямамото засыпал с мыслью о том, что где-то есть подвох. Кажется, в том, что его семьей были Вонгола и Ямамото Тсуеси.  
Утром падал легкий белый снег. Как в сувенирных шарах, тех, что трясешь и… ну, снег. В доме было тихо-тихо, густой запах сдобы в воздухе, казалось, вытеснял звуки, затекал в уши и превращался там в вату. Ямамото тихо вошел на кухню, сел за стол и пододвинул к себе кофейник. Маргарита радостно ему улыбнулась и принесла тарелку с пирожками.  
Может, это был пресловутый «дух Рождества», Ямамото не знал. Может, просто какая-то магия. Но Занзас соизволил спуститься к завтраку, хмуро глянул и буркнул: «Утра, пацан».  
А Сквало только хмыкнул и отвесил Ямамото подзатыльник. Тот не стал уворачиваться, только безмятежно улыбнулся.  
— Ждешь вечера? — улыбка у Сквало была подозрительно довольной и умиротворенной, что ли. Так мог улыбаться сам Ямамото, но не Сквало. Ямамото кивнул. — Правильно. Тебе носок Маргарита тоже связала и повесила на камин. Когда я рассказал ей, что ты думал, будто в Италии нет снега, она явно почувствовала себя ответственной за все население Италии. Показать тебе настоящее Рождество, и все такое.  
Ямамото безмятежно улыбался и грел руки о чашку с кофе. Рядом молчал Занзас, щурясь на снег за окном. У него в чашке был чай, черный, такой крепкий, что рисунок на фарфоре было невозможно разобрать. Еще Занзас насыпал туда добрую половину сахарницы. Сквало что-то еще говорил дальше про планы на вечер.  
Ямамото улыбался.  
Было хорошо.


End file.
